Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a recording material, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus to which a post-processing apparatus is mountable, and to an image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is known an image forming apparatus having a configuration including an image forming portion, a document reading portion connected to an upper part of the image forming portion, and a discharge portion provided in a space formed between the image forming portion and the document reading portion. A sheet on which the image formation is completed is discharged to the discharge portion (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-370862). In a case where a post-processing apparatus for performing post-processing on the sheet is connected to the image forming apparatus described above, a delivery conveyance path is provided between the discharge portion of the image forming apparatus and the post-processing apparatus in some cases. For the purpose of downsizing of an image forming apparatus main body, a power source circuit is mounted to the delivery conveyance path so that electric power is supplied to a motor for the delivery conveyance path from the power source circuit.
In the case where the delivery conveyance path includes the power source circuit, the power source circuit of the delivery conveyance path is located above toner bottles included in the image forming portion. Therefore, there is a fear in that toners in the toner bottles may be affected by heat generated by the power source circuit of the delivery conveyance path. Accordingly, the vicinity of the toner bottles is required to be cooled by a cooling unit such as a fan. On the other hand, when the fan operates while the image forming apparatus is in a sleep state, there is a fear in that operation noise of the fan becomes remarkably audible as compared with that generated during an image formation operation.